


Preying

by alia_karasu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bestiality, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Hellhounds, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Dean Winchester, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5251508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alia_karasu/pseuds/alia_karasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plan had been perfect, and it backfired perfectly, now Dean is back in hell with a hellhound pack breathing down in his neck...makes him all tingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So... it's been a while since I wrote anything, even longer since I published what I wrote, and it's my first try both for this fandom and this language, so if you decide to comment don't hesitate, tell me where it's unreadable.  
> This fanfiction should be multi-chaptered and will contain mpreg, alphas and omegas, and blood, it's hellhounds, not puppies, not for now...  
> Also be warned, my publishing rhythm is chaotic.

They were eating.

Well...maybe eating wasn't the word for the scene before him, nothing should be able to shed that much blood and gore just for nourishment. The alpha turned its red eyes on him, assessing, wondering...

He shouldn't be here...

Dean suppressed a shiver, back to a calcined tree, he was trying to understand what the fuck was happening.

He shouldn't have been here, not back here, not after everything...

Ganking the Darkness was supposed to be their happy ending, not his ticket back to hell !

He didn't understand why he had been sent here, the spell was supposed to put everyone back where they belonged, angels in heaven, demons (fucking Crowley) in hell, and humans on earth (please, tell me Sammy's safe !), so why was he here ?

Dean looked at his arm, hoping the mark of Cain wasn't back, and it wasn't, so what the fuck was...

The alpha growled, interrupting his hysteric thoughts.

The other hellhounds had finished their dinner, leaving only reddish bones on the ground; the remnants of a demon that had tried to kill Dean barely two minutes after his sudden appearance.

The pack looked at him, their red eyes curious, none of those things seemed threatening, but he still remembered the feeling of their claws shredding him, their teeth on his skin taking him downstairs, a remembered fear was slowly possessing him, memories of his agony clouding his thoughts, making him want to hurl.

One of them whimpered when a scream of pain was heard, he had noticed the rattling of chains, the source must not be that far, but that scream... it seemed familiar, he had heard it not that long ago when...

*Fuck*

When they had siphoned Michael's and Lucifer's graces to destroy that bitch.

He must be near the cage then, but their graces should have been returned to them so why...?

Without thinking he ran in the direction of the cage, the hellhounds on his heels.

******

The cage had been torn apart, the metal seemed melted, as if a giant fire-ball had hit it, the not-melted part wasn't indemne either, splinters of iron piercing through it...

What the fuck ?

The hellhounds, all twelve of them, were sniffing the ground, looking for a trail or something...

What could have made that sort of damages ?

The alpha approached him, taking in his scent, the thing was ugly as fuck, all flashing red eyes, charred flesh and brownish fur, its maw with fangs as long as one of his hand. Why it and its pack hadn't attacked he didn't know, and for now he couldn't find it in himself to be grateful.

Dean entered the cage, wishing he could find a clue about what the hell was happening, he just couldn't make sense of...

A hand grabbed his shoulder, making him jump forward and turn around, ready to fight. The thing in front of him looked humanoid, probably a demon but...wait, red eyes, brown skin and hair, with patch of skin making him look like Al Simmons... Since when could hellhounds take a human (kind of) form?

"I do believe we have to talk, Dean Winchester."

*******

Say what you want about hellhounds, their lairs are comfy, almost homely, and really how weird is that? The hidden grotto was rather hot, but not the burning kind, pelts were everywhere and a stream was passing in the back, probably just profound enough to bath in it, small fire-jars were disseminated around the cave.

The Alpha had been suspiciously courteous while bringing him here.

Again, what the fuck ?

They were lucky he was beat and weapon-less, killing them would have been a good way to calm down.

It invited him to sit in front of a small open fire, getting down itself, and really what ? Where they going to have tea and biscuits next?

Dean found himself obeying (huh ?), glaring at the alpha now that it was at the same eye-level.

"I'll begin with presentations then, shall I ? I'm Attila, the alpha of this pack, my pack was placed here to guard the cage against demons and give the alert if anything happened to it or its occupant. You'll notice that I didn't notify anyone, my masters were Lilith and sometimes Alastair, but Crowley never contacted me when he took the crown. I'm still trying to do my job, but it's rather hard without employer...''

The other hellhounds where slowly piling themselves around their boss, the firelights revealing a vast array of fur, all of them had the typical hellhound-red-eyes and the decaying-fur-and-skin-look, but they were also quite different; their eyes went from a whitish-red to an orange color, their fur going from white to black and passing by a coppery-red. Hell ! Even their builds where different, the alpha was the same height as Dean when on all four paws, but the light-brown one on the left could have passed for a normal dog if not for its glowing eyes...

''I suppose with the cage as it is now, we'll have to search for an other occupation, it's a shame since hunting demons stupid enough to approach our lands was quite fun.''

At least he knew that hellhounds where like the other demons now, just as desperate to make long convoluted speeches, honestly he was tired of that shit.

''You may feel the need to interrupt, Dean Winchester, but as you have noticed, you won't be able to, I may be a ''dog'', but I was around the earth, hunting, killing and ravaging well before your ancestors knew of the land you call America, I passed through the streets of Sodom and Gomorrah, Dean Winchester, and you will show me respect and not interrupt !"  
Dean was now clawing at his throat, unable to make a sound, a snarl on his face, he made a frustrated gesture, let the beast go on with its monologue, he would get his revenge as soon as he found a weapon.

"Now, I do think I know the source of Lucifer and his brother disappearance, the pagan gods have been far too quiet lately, especially considering all the chaos you and your ''entourage'' wrought. Opening the cage allowed your spell to put them back in heaven, leaving Crowley to the mercy of one of those pitiful god; we will probably get a battle of underworld gods for the next few years. So yes, you did defeat the darkness with two archangels combined grace, but by doing so you permitted them to save world, earning them an automatic redemption, meaning that according to your spell, their place wasn't here, your pet angel must be with them now, everyone is at his rightful place...'' The alpha narrowed its eyes, almost hiding a grin. ''...including you, Dean Winchester.''

Dean tensed, suddenly far more horrified than angry, it had to be an error; why the fuck would he be bound for hell, he had saved the world as well, hadn't he ? He...

''Privilege of being born human, once you're damned, very little can save you, even after your angel pet raised you from hell, your were still supposed to end up here, the only point, those last years, where you could have escaped hell, was when you were hunting in purgatory. As for why this place in hell, well, you should have ended here the first time around had they not needed to break the first seal. You're a hunter Dean Winchester, in the purest sense of the term, you know how to trail something how to track, how to trap, but you also know how to obey, and when not to. You know how to protect and the true meaning of loyalty, the cost of it, even as you continue to show some blind faith to those you're loyal to. I may be a dog Dean Winchester, but so are you, and you are mine !''


	2. Hell 1 : Eating

Well fuck...

That thing seemed just as fucking crazy as Alastair.

Dean tried once again to say something, something sarcastic, or aggressive, anything to make it shut up and leave him alone.

It just smirked and made a slight wave with its hand; his throat finally cleared and he let a cough escape.

"Yours ?" he growled, like really growled what the fuck ? "I'm not yours, or anyone's thing, 'm not a damn chew toy..."

The smirk just intensified, he was just about to insult it when he felt himself pushed on his back, it took him some long seconds to understand that half a ton of freaking hellhound had jumped on him, he barely had time to regain his senses that it managed to turn him on his belly and bit his neck. And what a bite, the last time one of this things had attacked him it had hurt, some would say that hellhounds had been created with a clear purpose: to destroy their prey while inflecting as much pain as possible. That one though, it didn't hurt, there was just a strange sensation of... of calm, plenitude and, urgh submission, what the fuck ?

He tried to push back, to get back up but the alpha was just far too strong and heavy, he felt it modify its position, passing on his left while still clamping his neck with its massive jaw.

Dean only realized what was happening when he felt a warm sensation on his ass, slowly invading his legs and back, it was pissing on him, marking him like a piece of territory, fucking asshole, as soon as got his hand on a weapon that bitch would pay !

The bite stopped, but he wasn't able to make a move since a hand took the place of it, nails digging in his skin, he looked up, seeing that the alpha had once again changed form.

It wasn't even looking at him, instead, it emitted a low growl, giving the signal for the other hellhounds to approach them.

Dean glared and snarled at the alpha and its pack as each of them pissed on him, one after the other, soaking him, the smell becoming more and more powerful, clouding his mind, the warmth of it never decreasing.

He passed out.

*****

He was woken up by something gnawing at his ear, and another nudging him with its snoot, a low growl escaped from his throat, a growl unlike any he had ever produced...

He opened his eyes, the lair as brightly lite as if it were daylight, an impossibility in hell, the place didn't even have a sky !

The hound that had attacked his ear, a black one with orange eyes, just snorted at him, now pushing at his flank, the other one, red eyes and dark blood-red fur, almost as big as the alpha, took a step back, waiting for him to get up.

His brain felt like scrambled eggs, rough voices whispering, encouraging him to move, the hellhounds' ?

'Yes, us, so move it pretty, we have things to do.'

He turned his head to the red one, groggily trying to get on his knees, without success, there was a bug somewhere...

He looked down at his...paws ?

Oh fuckin'hell !

With the insistent pushing of the black hellhound, he climbed on his brand new fucking paws.

'C'mon it's a bit strange at first, but you'll quickly feel like you were born in this form.'

Right so black one seemed like an excited little shit and red was an over-affectionate teddy bear...  
'And that's supposed to be a good thing ?'

Uh ? So he could actually talk as well, good to know...

Dean made a few experimental steps before trying to look at himself, he wasn't able to see much, other than the fact that he really was a hellhound now, light fur, with all four paws and a tail, a rather bushy one compared to the others', he looked up to the two hellhounds, and why were they so much bigger than him ?

The two snorted, and black one just pushed him to make him move to the cave entrance.

'We have names by the way.' It was jumping everywhere like a stupid puppy. 'I'm Masamu and the giant one is Svante.'

Great they had names, hurrah !

Still a bit disoriented, he followed them to a clearing, where the rest of the pack was waiting. Seeing them, the alpha stood up and advanced straight to him, Dean froze as it turned around him, occasionally sniffing him, his body stiffening when it nuzzled his...erm...the current equivalent of his ass. Turning back he snarled at the alpha, obtaining a simple huff in return, then a satisfied growl came from the beast, just before it just turned tail and begun to run through the dead forest, the other hellhounds hot on his heels.

Masa-something was one of the first to follow, soon Dean was alone with the other one, Sv-whatever, what exactly was he supposed to do here ?

'A crossroad demon as been smelt up north, he should make a good breakfast...'

'What ?'

'It's a hunt, follow me, share this with us...'

'What ?'

But it had already chased after the others, Dean did the only thing he could think of, he run after him.

He didn't know how long they ran through the woods, but he was quickly able to keep pace with them, his doubts evaporating as the pure elation of the hunt coursed through his veins, the feeling quite similar to what he had seen in purgatory.

Scratch that, it was better, he could feel the earth and the mud under him,the rotting leaves and corpses, the smells, far more powerful now, his eyes picked up details he would never have seen before, particularly at that speed.

As terrible as being a demon was, maybe this time it wouldn't feel that bad...

He still remembered the first time with Alastair, the wretched body, the pain, result from years of torture, the need to feed on the other souls fear, the need to inflict pain to everything that crossed his path, he was still half convinced that he had attacked Cas on their first meeting...

The second time had been even worse in a way, because he was in a body that he knew was really his, always had been, but still it felt too small for a knight of hell, for that much darkness, there was a reason if Sam had needed demon blood to serve as Lucifer's vessel. And here again there was that need to hurt, and kill, and maim.

Both time had been more of a chore than being a demon should be, as if he wasn't where he had to be. Hunting with Benny had almost felt like paradise.

Maybe he could be okay...

Suddenly aware of a new smell, the pack dispersed, ready to close up on their prey, Dean followed Svante, unsure of his role in this hunt. As they drew closer the smell intensified, sulfur and ink making their way through the forest.

The demon was bleeding, an easy prey for a strong pack, the trail far too easy to follow, he would be dead soon, he bit back a groan of anticipation, staying close to his pack mate as the circle of hellhounds came ever closer to the demon.

Soon, he was visible, hunched on himself, a folder in his hands, he must have been taken by the spell as well...

A low growling sound was heard, he instantly recognized the alpha and observed with fascination as it pounced on its prey, going straight for the jugular, there was no place for discussion only death.

In a way it had been over too quickly, he had been wishing for more action, a fight, something to pass his nerves on...

They reunited around the body, the alpha letting them eat as they wished, Svante was at the left leg, trying to break it at the knee to take a chunk with him, it was pretty bloody, the sound of bones breaking almost a music.

The alpha approached him, its muzzle bloody.

'So, Dean Winchester, did you appreciate your first hunt with us ?'

Dean cocked his head sarcastically, his clawed paws tensing, new deadly fangs a strange presence in his mouth, he pounced.

The two them rolled around until Dean was on top, trying to bite through the other's throat, clawing at its chest, but as easy as it had been to run, fighting was another thing, none of what he knew applied without thumbs.

Attila reversed their positions, exposing his belly, teeth on his throat, he stopped struggling and let out an involuntary whimper, showing his submission to his Alpha. 

The pack had observed the fight quietly, their only reaction had been to stop eating to enjoy the show, bunch of assholes...

'Now that you calmed down, come eat.'

Eat ? That demon was not food ! He certainly wasn’t that gone yet, thanks. From there he could see that there was still quite a bit of meat on the bones, and, things like stomach or brain that he wouldn't even eat if it was beef or pork... So why did it smell so fucking good ?

'It may be a demon, but his meat suit was human, I'm not into cannibalism.'

'But you're not human, that's just meat, one of his leg is still intact, think of it as a steak...'

And his belly did ache for it, the smell was making him drool...

Once, Alastair had made a soul grill in front of him, he had cut parts of it and eaten it, at the time, even as his best pupil, Dean hadn't accepted his share, there was nothing appealing in human meat and demons didn't need any food.

Now there was an appeal.

Svante deposed the leg in front of him, Attila was on his right, licking the blood from his paws.

Dean ate.


	3. Hell 2 : Sleeping

Okay, so it was actually quite good, tasty, urgh, he couldn't believe he was eating that...

Alpha seemed content to just see him gnaw through the leg, it didn't take a genius to understand why, Dean almost felt the last remnants of his humanity disappear with each mouthful... Okay, maybe he was exaggerating, but somehow he didn't think Sammy would ever see him the same way if he knew.

Belly full and warm, he sat back, letting another hellhound consume what was left of his share.

Slowly they made their way back to the lair, Dean following without really thinking of any other alternative. Here, walking next to them, it was obvious that he was among the smaller ones, strange, since as a human he was quite tall, especially when you remembered that most of them must have been born at a time where humans were on the short side. Fuck, he could feel that his muscles were more powerful than ever but the rest of the pack seemed ripped next to him...

He felt his tail twitch (and really, that was still the strangest thing, it seemed to help with balance, but damn, was it weird to feel that thing...), getting more and more intrigued by those differences, between the Alpha and the others he could understand, an alpha was probably suppose to be bigger (though Svante was almost as tall) and stronger (he was as large as Dean was high for fuck's sake)...

He must have let his eyes wander a bit too obviously, since a small hellhound, about the same height as him (and wasn't that weird to think of himself as 'small'?), approached him.

'Hello again, Dean, I am Aorang.'

And just like that he knew that this one was old, probably older than the Alpha even if his body didn't show it at all.

'If you have any questions, I would be very honored to answer them.'

'Not really, I just... Well until now I though all hellhounds were the same, but there's clearly a difference between you and Svante for example...'

Aorang narrowed his very very light red eyes, clearly knowing that this wasn't exactly the problem here.

'The thing with hellhounds, is that we are a lot like wolves, a rather perverted version, obviously, but our packs are organized following a hierarchy of Alpha, Betas and Omega, always one Alpha and one Omega only.'

Well, that explained...nothing.

'Alphas are typically humans who were chief of their tribe, good hunters and even better warriors, as far as statures go, Attila is a rather typical one, some are taller, fewer are as small as Masamu. Betas, like me Svante and the others, are probably what you had crossed before, we come in all shapes and sizes, I'm one of the smallest I've seen, and Svante is an exception among us, he must have been quite the giant while human as well. As Attila told you, you need good hunting skills and loyalty to become one of us, obedience is the one thing that separate souls that become Alphas from those that become betas.'

Why did he feel like there was a catch ?

'Omegas are quite the rarity, partly because they appeared in hell long after the others, since our kind was often used by minor demons, we adapted, we are the only demons able to reproduce, you'll soon notice that there are almost no female hellhounds, very few souls are stupid enough to land themselves in hell, and even fewer are huntresses. Instead we have Omegas, men who shared the same characteristics, but who knew how to deal with the youngest, not necessarily fathers, but caretakers. There is a lot to say about Omegas anatomy, and even more that is said by other demons, as a joke or a slur, but from an outsider's point of view, it's pretty hard to identify them. They are on the leaner side, but still quite dangerous when they know what to do with their claws, most are the size of a big dog, some are ridiculously small, like hunting dogs, I had heard that some could attain the size of a beta, I didn't really believe it until now...'

Ah...yeah, no, no way, that wasn't happening. 

'I don't think you're helping Aorang.'

Another hound had come on Dean's left, this one was exactly the idea you would have of a hellhound, black fur and red eyes, taller than Dean (of course, fuck !) but quite plain for a beta.

'Don't let his clinical tone fool you, we can count the number of omegas we've seen on one single hand, a lot of what we know is second hand information. I'm Nathaniel, by the way.'

Dean had tensed, hearing him talk in this calm and detached way, and now his name, that guy had been an angel. Aorang was glaring mockingly at him, clearly not impressed by this interruption.

'I would say that we know enough not to panic when he'll come into heat, or when he'll give birth to pups.'

'And I have a choice here or will one of you just...'

They both looked chocked, huh, well there was that at least.

'No ! When you enter a heat, you'll be, well, horny I suppose, there is no need to force anyone to do anything, either you're too turned on to care, and you'll mate with one of us, your first time will probably be with Attila, or you decide to resist and nothing happen that time around. Most of us have been together for over two centuries, Masamu is younger, but he really isn't an aggressive one, we've waited that long for an omega, we can wait some more. Hellhounds may have evolved to be able to reproduce, but we were born without that need, you're the one that will call the shots on that point.'

Okay, so Aorang was the old and clinical one, and Nathaniel the old and reassuring one, go figure.

Still, he really wasn't happy with it, how the fuck was he supposed to get out of it ? He couldn't really just run back to Sam, especially since didn't know how to transform back, he would be killed on sight, or smited by Castiel.

He felt more than saw them let him walk ahead, deliberately slowing their pace.

He wasn't left alone for long though, soon the Alpha came next to him, Dean stiffened, not ready for another fight, far from it, he almost felt like melting against the strong body on his right.

'I can understand that you're not happy with your current role in our pack, but let me clarify some things; you won't be forced, we won't hurt you, be I expect respect for me and our pack, and you will need to obey when in battle or in front of some others, we need to be united, particularly with the old gods deciding to finally act against Crowley.'

'And what will you do Alpha, when those gods threaten the pack, pledge your allegiance, take a new employer ?'

'I will fight those who seek to destroy us like basic demons, but I see no reasons to provoke them. I would prefer if you followed me in this, it's not the world that is in danger, only the crumbling order that God and Lucifer created, the result might even please you.'

'I just want my brother to be safe...'

'I'm not Alpha just by luck, I won't lead us to our ruin, we're not a democracy but I do listen to my pack's opinion. For now we need you to learn how to live with us, and how to fight, something tells me that as a human you could fight better than me, but your earlier performance was pathetic... Then, we'll try to find the one who destroyed the cage, it was our territory, meaning our responsibility, all the forest is, intruding here isn't done lightly. I have a suspect in mind, he must be back topside now, thus, you may even see your brother sooner than you think.'

'And who is your suspect ?' 

'Just a god of fire.'

***** 

By the time they came back to their lair, Dean was almost sleep-walking, the events of the day taking their toll.

He saw most of the pack huddling together, without thoughts.

'I must admit, that at first I didn't understand the hellhounds need for sleep-cuddling, you probably know that angels aren't the kind of beings who just touch like that, but now, I can't imagine sleeping alone, in the cold ever again.'

And just like that, Nathaniel gave him a little lick on the scruff then stepped in the hound pile. From there, Svante just looked at him, waiting. Dean hesitated a bit more, before the Alpha nuzzled his flank, encouraging him to approach them, to join the mass of warmth and security of the pack.

And he did, once again going against all of his father's teachings about monsters.

*****

Dean was woken up by a battle cry, he tensed against the warm fur of the giant hellhound.

'Don't make a sound. There's a problem at the west of the forest, two armies marching against each other... They don't seem to know we're here, we need to use that.'

The whole pack was slowly awakening save for the Alpha and Aorang, who were near the edge of the cave. Seeing them awake, Attila turned, facing his pack.

'We need to be quick and organized, those are the armies of Anubis and Hades, I don't know what they hope to do here, but they're not known for their love of demons, quite the contrary. There are not that many, we will wait a bit, so that their living will be too tired to see us until it's too late. Svante, you will lead five of them to the west of the battleground, the others come with me. Only attack the weakest, we're going to stay alive, this is not an honorable battle, don't hesitate, we'll regroup up north, at the edge of the forest, near the abandoned castle.'

Murmurs of agreement were heard, everyone quietly dispatching in two groups, the Alpha made a growl of approval before moving to the entrance.

'Iskandar, stay close to Dean, I don't want to take any risk...'

Wait did he think he was going to flee or something ?

A dark brown hellhound came to stand next to him without a word, they followed the rest of their group, led by the Alpha, and advanced to the battleground.

It was the smell that did it, the cries of the armies had been getting louder, but the odor of their blood was far more telling, attaining a part of his brain that he hadn't felt for a while, encouraging him to just go ahead and jump into the fight, orders be damned.

A nudge from his left kept him on track, bringing him back to the commands of his body.

'The call for blood can permeate our brains like nothing else, try to concentrate on seeing us rather than earring them, I'll be the one protecting you if it comes to that.'

Okay, so more a bodyguard than a jailer, well that was embarrassing, but at least his loyalty wasn't questioned. Of course he could totally ditch them as soon as possible, but for now he wanted to stay with them, just to learn more about hellhounds of course.

Their group of seven went south, creeping far too close to some of the soldiers, from his position he could see monsters coming straight from the Mummy trying to eviscerate the dudes from Spartacus. It could have been some sweet movie, but they were just a little too close, he didn't know what was better (or worse, because it was totally affecting him), the odor of blood or the sweeter smell of rotting flesh coming from the egyptian god army.

His bodyguard, Iskandar, pushed him forward, not wanting to stay on the same spot for too long.

A shout was heard up north, a warrior froze.

'They know we're here ! Attack !'

With that order from the Alpha, they dove into the fray, jaws snapping and claws ready to tear their enemies apart.

Lost in the excitement of the battle, Dean chased after a blond soldier, following the splotching sound of his sandals as he tried to escape, he managed to jump on him in a clearing, sinking his fangs in the throat without thinking. As he stood there, panting on the cooling body of his prey, he noticed some soldiers coming closer, having heard him, probably.

He hunched on himself, ready to strike the first that came too close, there were six of them, too many for him, but he couldn't exactly talk his way out of that one.

A first soldier ran to him, too impatient, he was able to dodge him, making him trip on the corpse of his comrade, a quick movement of his hind leg was enough to snap the neck. That seemed to push the others to attack, he was ready to face them all when Iskandar jumped on one of them, so quick that he severed the head from the body before disappearing once again into the wood.

Dean took that opportunity to kill the closest one, using his claws efficiently for the first time on the guy's jugular, sending blood everywhere.

He heard a sound at his back, his bodyguard had killed the remaining three.

They stayed there for a bit, covered in blood and panting, soon they would make their way to the north in order to find the pack.


	4. Hell 3 : Playing

Dean's fur was matted with drying blood, none of it his, itching, weighting on him, but the knowledge that this was him that had made that carnage was warming his belly, he may not have taken a lot of lives, but he had been able to deal with some of those soldiers, he wouldn't be an inconvenience for his pack, not for long.

Part of him was a bit horrified by his acts, far too similar to the first two times he had been a demon, but then again, purgatory hadn't been that different, it's just that for once he may have the advantage...

A questioning whimper escaped his throat, Iskandar was a few feet away, waiting for him.

'There are to many of them, we won't be able to fight them like this.'

'So what, unless you give me a knife and show me how to transform back I can hardly do better.'

He snarled, clearly not that happy with Dean.

'You could stop running away from me at least, what were you thinking, running after that greek like that ? As for your human form, you'll have to wait for Attila to show you, the alpha is the only one who can trigger a first transformation. No, what I'll show is another basic hellhound skill, one that we use constantly when serving demons: invisibility.'

Huh ? So they weren't always invisible to humans, it was just a trick to scare and impress...Well Okay then, bring it on, he certainly wasn't going to refuse that particular lesson. Turning to his pack mate, he tried to look attentive, waiting for his instructions.

'First, try to find the place where your power lay, you've been a demon before, where you able to use any magic ?'

'Some, but I kinda stuck with superior strength and regeneration...Crowley's explanations weren't exactly helpful.'

Exasperated huff from him, why thank you, he knew that he hadn't been a great demon, far too interested in beating up people instead of advancing among their ranks. Hell, that was probably a good thing, he could have made things far more difficult for Sam if he had had minions or underlings...

'Right, well I heard that for omega that source was in their belly, try to pull energy from there while thinking about what you want to do; invisibility of course, but to protect the pack, to make yourself safer.'

Oh, well that sounded really easy !

Without much conviction, he tried to find some of that energy in his stomach, he could feel a pressure there that was kind of new, but that could just as easily be something linked to his still rather new four legged form.

He tried to imagine himself taking it, using it...he resisted the urge to throw up.

Panting, he endured the exasperated look his bodyguard shot his way, he was going to make a sarcastic comment when another hellhound bounded toward them, seeing the white fur, he first though it was a ghost, white was a rarity in hell, the only approaching thing being the dirty bones, but even those were often consumed by the mud that covered most of the place.

'Conor ? What are you doing here ? You should have stayed with the others.'

'Please, it was obvious that you would need to use a bit magic to pass through the forest...Leave the basic teachings to a pro, okay ?'

He hopped to Dean, not caring about the glare he received.

'While Iskandar isn't wrong, I would like to try another method...a more instinctive one, imagine yourself upstairs, in whatever form you prefer, you're hunting, the monster is close from you and your brother, you could easily be the one getting hunted, you need to protect your brother, the trail is getting colder, it knows you're both here, you need to adapt, become one with your environment to escape and track, it can't see you...'

The calm voice forced him to concentrate, almost like hypnosis, he could almost hear the sounds of the verdant forest, the life coming from it, Sammy hunting once again with him, each having the other's back...

He was forced out of his trance by four warriors coming into the clearing, their weapons ready, he stilled himself, meaning to attack, but saw that Iskandar and Conor weren't doing anything, they watched the soldiers pass only a few inches away, not seeing them.

'And that, is how you make yourself invisible. Just remember ; hellhounds can always see other hellhounds, no matter what, and observant foes can easily manage without seeing us directly, here, in this muddy forest, we're lucky that they don't see a lot without torches, we're leaving traces everywhere just by walking...'

'That's great, but I'm not even sure how I did it...'

'Think of it as a muscle, soon, you'll do it without thinking, for now let's go back to the pack.'

*****

The run to the north of the forest was quicker than he would have though, even with the two armies' survivors still battling, being unseen gave them a big advantage, Iskandar killing some isolated men and mummies as they progressed through the woods.

Dean followed the other two to a small abandoned tower, the old stones were black, still sporting traces of the fire that had destroyed the place. Just under the circular stairs, he could see some corpses, probably their dinner, at the thought of food, he felt his stomach contract.

Their Alpha eyed them tiredly, he clearly hadn't been happy with the invasion of his territory.

'Now that everyone is here, it's time to think about our next move, as I see it we have three possibilities: we can try to take back our forest and chase the intruders, we could sell our services to a god and hope to survive the times to come, or we hunt the one who destroyed the cage, thus continuing our job of guardians...'

A yellow eyed hellhound stood up, his red fur was covered in blood, more so than the others's anyway...

'I say we go in there and kill everything that move ! This forest hes been ours for centuries, we won't abandon it that easily !'

'And then what Brandr ? We can't deal with that kind of battles on regular basis, we're hunters, not warriors.'

Conor's voice had an edge that hadn't been there while he was snarking with Iskandar. Soon the whole pack was close to fighting, the only thing they seemed to agree on, was that playing the obedient dog with a god couldn't be a good idea.

Dean had stayed silent, he didn't really like any of the options, so... He just sat there for a bit, letting them argue, on the other side of the room, Attila was just as calm, waiting for something but what ? And did they have to be so loud ? He could barely hear himself think, as far as he was concerned the priority was getting back topside and check on Sammy...But, thinking of it, Attila had hinted that it could be possible, they just needed to follow his first suspect for the cage-melting, that fucker ! He just wanted him to actually involve himself in the discussion, huh ?

'You said you knew who had attacked the cage, who was it ?'

The Alpha made a pleased growl, coming closer to him.

'I'm convinced that it was Loki, we saw him quite regularly during the last few years, he said he was visiting his daughter, but the cage fascinated him...Do you remember Nathaniel ? Once you even told me he reminded you of your brothers.'

'But Lucifer killed him, he died in front of me.'

'He's a trickster, he's craftier than your usual monster.'

'He was an archangel, he's just as vulnerable as the others when facing his brother...'

At these words, Nathaniel jumped up.

'Gabriel ? Are you saying he was acting as a norse god all these years ?'

'Well, he said something about not wanting to see his brothers fight...'

'Even so, he's just as powerful as Michael, even more if he gathered some faithful servants, as an angel he would have even more reasons to destroy their cage.'

Masamu fidgeted, torn between the different waves of emotions coming from their packmates.

'Will we track him then ?'

Fuck, Dean was itching to just say that yes, that's totally what they should do, and getting out of hell and back to Sam wasn't the point at all. 

He felt more than saw the alpha lying against him, his enormous body dwarfing him, his warmth and weight an unexpected comfort.

'And you Dean ? What do you think about our situation ?'

'I think that I know next to nothing about hell politic, I stopped paying attention after ganking Abbadon.'

'But it's not just hell, you know more than us about what happened these last few years, both in heaven and on earth.'

Really, what was his game, it wasn't just to get the pack to agree about Gabriel, he wanted something from Dean, was he testing him ? 

'We tended to take two kind of approach with my brother, either we go straight to the big bad and we fight, or we search some info. I don't think fighting Gabriel would be a good idea, plus he probably isn't the one we should attack here, but if we can track and trap him, then he will talk easily enough.'

'Hell is closed, I don't see how we could go anywhere near him...'

Well, fuck you too, the red hellhound (Brandr ?) could say what he wanted, no one seemed all that interested in coming back to the forest now.

'The passage between Hell and earth is closed, that doesn't mean there are no way to get there, in fact, there is someone who came to hell without going through any of the doors...Fenrir cursed himself, creating the werewolves, and got himself killed to go to purgatory, from there, he was able to find a way to hell and his sister's realm. He may be the second son of Loki, but that just means that he will be curious about his father's whereabouts.

'Hela doesn't live that far, surely we could be at her castle in two days, maybe less if the roads are calm. I agree with Dean, we need more informations, and staying in our forest could be more dangerous than anything, we may not survive the next battle...'

And with those words from Aorang, the fate of the pack was decided.

*****

The mood had shifted quicker than he expected, first they were gloomy and fighting, but now that they knew where they were going the pack was happier, the atmosphere lighter.

Munching on a mummy's leg (tastier than something that rotted should be), he observed his pack mates, most of them were happily finishing their share of the food, he could also see Svante and Conor cuddling, one of them still chewing on a bone. Soon they would sleep, resting before the long walk awaiting them.

He was broodingly gnawing at the remaining flesh on the bones, not really alert, far more comfortable than he should with the pack. If anyone dared to ask, he would admit that he was far too tired to really react, but the truth was that when Masamu sneaked upon him and tugged his dinner away from him, he was just too stunned to react.

First, a hellhound had sneaked on him, his inner hunter was riled at the idea.

Second, the hellhound hadn't attacked him, obviously, but until a few days ago (hell, not even two), hellhounds were just deadly monsters.

Third, he had totally stole his food, how dare he ?

Fourth, the only way to react his brain proposed was ridiculous, so of course when the shock wore off, he just followed that first instinct, and jumped after him, ready to take back what was his.

The tower was cramped, not leaving a lot of escape ways, he quickly pounced on his pack mate who just let the bone go and began to engage him in some sort of play fight, never one to back down, Dean followed his lead, and tried to bite and scratch his opponent without actually hurting him. He almost managed to immobilize him, taking him by the ruff, but bigger hellhound had better reflexes and managed to use his height as an advantage, laying down on him, his weight making it hard to escape...

He could have, he felt it his bones, he was strong enough to wriggle off, but there was warmth here, and safety, Masamu shifted a little, allowing him to breath with more ease and they cuddled until sleep came.

At some point in the night, he remembered waking up to a cuddle fest, his head resting one someone's fore-paw, the black hellhound still partly on him, mostly resting on his back, and a far bigger body in front of him, either Svante or Attila, he closed his eyes and got back to sleep, not noticing the Alpha's eyes on him.


	5. Hell 4 : bathing

One thing he always hated in motels was waking up, be it with his father or Sammy in the same room, it was always the worst part of the day, some of the most memorable mornings were from the months before Sam left for Stanford, he would always remember the two of them shooting at each other about the most trivial things...

When they were both children, they often shared a bed, some nights were calm, he could just cuddle his little brother, but as time passed, they begun to fight for the covers, then for the bed closest to the bathroom once they both begun to shot up...Then there had been the nights after...after he left school and all hope of normalcy, when he had passed out on the bed, too hammered to get under the covers and he had woken up to the disappointment in their eyes.

In the end he had found a solution: no waking up with Sammy or Dad if he had slept somewhere else, like with a hot chick, or a sweet red-head, sometimes, it had been a more virile blond met once and quickly forgotten. Sex was sex and he hadn't be picky about partners, he just wanted a good night and then a warm body when he woke...

But back on topic, waking up with a family member in a motel suck, no-one is making any effort to be good-company, it's all grunts and talks about the day to come...

Now, waking up still cuddled with hellhounds, that was...good, warm, comfortably silent, from his position he could see that some of them were awake, but making no move to get up, just enjoying the proximity to their pack mates.

In front of him, Svante yawned, showing four impressive rows of teeth, the giant beta blinked at him, the picture of calm, observing. He must have seen something that satisfied him since he crawled closer to him, bringing his muzzle next to Dean's, without any sudden movement, he then began to lick him, trying to remove some of the last days stains of blood and dirt. Still sleepy, and operating mostly on instinct, Dean tried to do the same, none of them had any real luck, now the blood was coagulated, they were removing more fur than anything else.

He was totally up to the challenge, he had washed Sammy countless times, he wouldn't be defeated by a bit of blood !

Fortunately for Svante, their alpha chose that moment to get up, silently walking out of the tower, clearly going north, to Hela's realm, one by one, the pack followed him, Attila knew where he was leading them, that was all that mattered for now.

'Her territory is easy to find, we'll have to go north, to a small cave with an underground lake, almost hidden by the mountains, from there we can follow a river to her side of hell.'

******

Getting to that cave took the entire day, the mood had significantly dropped, the pack was edgy, still covered in blood, mud and other things that he wouldn't put his nose on. They were all quite eager to take shelter for the night, and the little lake that awaited them had their names on it.

Dean could almost imagine how good it would feel to be in it...

Soon their trek ended, the cavern in front of them, the opening just small enough that the alpha had to crouch a bit.

Fuck, they weren't kidding about the lake, it was big enough for the lot of them, even better, the water was warm, he didn't really understand why, the forest had been on the cold side, and Hela's realm was supposed to be freezing, their fur would be a blessing there.

Anyway, warm water, great !

A warm light appeared next to him, one of the hellhounds had changed to a more human form and cradled some sort of fire ball in his hands. After a quick glance at the rest of the pack, Dean identified him as Conor, the young man (he looked barely twenty !) slowly removed his hands, letting the fire levitate, making the cave look far more hospitable.

One by one, they changed, shedding their fur, getting back on two legs, their clothes rumpled but not dirty or anything...the hell ?

Attila approached him and caught him by the fur on his neck.

''Stay calm, it'll be easier if you don't resist.''

He didn't have the time to ask what he wasn't supposed to resist, he found himself panting, on his knees, and finally human again. A hand wandered on his back, the owner was tall, but still smaller than him, about his age, blond... awesome in his way.

''Come on, I'll help you, the first time back in this form is never fun.''

He allowed the guy to lead him to the water, his senses still as powerful as when he was a hellhound, but making that body work seemed hard, far more complicated than before...

''I'm Terrence, the hot guy behind you is Hernando.''

Stiffening, Dean looked to the man that had approached them without making a sound, he addressed him a little smile, calm and dreamy, his copper hair seemed strange on his tanned skin, but he still managed to make it work.

He was so out of it, that he barely resisted when Terrence tried to take his clothes. He repressed a wince when he got out of his pants, the dried blood, may not have been on the clothes, but it was still there, his two companions both had clothing that came from another age, Terrence seemed to come right from a Sherlock Holmes novel, Hernando's costume was older, spanish or something...

He regained some equilibrium quickly enough, and managed to clean himself, the strange fire ball, still floating, produced just what he needed light-wise to see himself in the water.

Apart from his eyes, which seemed to have darkened some, he didn't look any different, curious and just a little bit worried, he inspected his body, nothing strange, no new organ or hole or... Everything was as it should be, he felt like he could finally breathe freely. His only problem right now was a bit of pain in his lower belly and... and his asshole. Closing his eyes, he resisted the urge to check if everything was alright with it.

Terrence came to cuddle him from behind, licking his neck, and, yeah, it was okay when they were furred, but right now it was just strange. Hernando snuggled up to them, his hand massaging Dean's stomach.  
''It's normal to be in pain right now, your body is beginning to prepare for your first heat.''

Huh, no, not going there...

''Don't worry, there are ways to deal with it without...''

''I don't want to have to deal with it, and what the hell ? Can't I have a break ?''

He had managed to escape their embrace, slowly backing away, ready to try to run away.

The alpha quietly approached them, looking calm and reassuring (and ugh, how dare he ?), hands held high, not wanting to spook him (well, too late buddy !).

''You are nearing your heat, I think it would be wiser to stay here for the night, I mean... I doubt you actually want pups this time around ?''

''Of course not !''

Well, maybe, want that is, he just wasn't stupid enough to act on it...

''Then the best way would be for you to stay in this form; a human body, even corrupted as a demon, can't create offsprings when male. You can choose to sleep with us anyway, but Dean ? If you have sex with one of us, then you won't be able to survive a heat without someone...''

''Huh, we'll see, I'm not exactly prudish you know, I can deal with sex with one of you once in a while.''

Or more than one of them, they were all quite good looking and... fuck, it was already starting wasn't it ?

''Does that mean that we have your full consent for this heat ?''

''Not that easily dude, if I say stop you stop, no means no, and well, I don't know how changing form works, but you don't touch me if I'm not human.''

That should cover everything, he could see the others look at them, probably waiting for a piece of his ass...

''I suppose I could just force you to change back to a safer form, would that be okay with you ?''

''Yeah, and, how long until...?''

''Enough time for you to try to change back and forth, I would like to be sure that you have as much weapons at your disposition now that we left our territory. We won't have the time to train you the usual way, but we'll have to make do.''

''Right...that's just great, and how do I trigger a change ?''

Attila didn't answer, just made a little nod to Masamu (the asian-looking young man couldn't have been anyone else), quickly enough a black hellhound was jumping on him, he didn't even think, he reacted and managed to make him miss his landing, pouncing right back on his assailant, all claws out.

'Really, just like that...'

'You just need to want it.'

He was going to change back, far too eager to stay a hellhound, it couldn't be healthy...urgh, who was he kidding, no one here would care and that made things even worse. He turned around, rather certain on how to do it, when he caught his reflection on the water, days in this form and that was the first time he could have a proper look.

His fur was almost gold, a dirty gold but still, he was leaner than the others, but he looked the part anyway, if he saw him, Sam would kill him without hesitation, this body screamed 'hellhound'... He did a double-take seeing his eyes, they were black, that, that wasn't normal.

'Why are my eyes black ?'

He looked up, they were all looking at him, all in human form, after a few long seconds without answer, he understood that the whole 'inner voice' of the hounds only worked when in that form, he turned back human.

''Why the fuck are my eyes black as a hellhound? And they're also darker in this form now !''

''Well, you were a torturer and then a knight, both are black-eyed demons, of course it left some traces, I don't think it will go any farther than that...''

Oh, yeah, if he didn't think then...no need to worry right...and who the fuck would believe that sort of reassurances ? Huh ?

A giant in his forties took him in his arms (Svante probably), Dean barely resisted, he was tired of seeing his past thrown back in his face, of course it wasn't their fault, but still... And he was worried about the night to come, and he felt sweaty, and horny, and Svante's tongue felt really fuckin'good right here on is throat.

Great...


	6. Hell 5 : Fucking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not that good at writing sex, so I did what I could...

A whimper of pure want escaped Dean's throat, his vision becoming cloudy, he felt almost drunk, seeing things happen but feeling far, far away from them, his only anchor was the hot (so hot) body against his back.

A low growl was suddenly heard, he shivered, even hornier even if Svante had stilled against him, Attila appeared in front of him, eyes dark and wanting, taking him in his arms, away from the pack, he probably wished to be the first to fuck him. Dean melted, not even trying to resist, he couldn't suppress the pure neediness he was feeling, his nails scrapping on the alpha's shoulders and back as he tried to get more, to come closer, to finally be filled.

Attila put him on the ground, kissed him, caressed him slowly, far more careful than any of Dean's previous male lovers, that was strange, but maybe not unwelcome... A wave of heat and want, need, oh please, now...for a few minutes there, he couldn't even think.

A new groan escaped him, he was becoming a whimpering mess right there, in this cave, had he been able to fucking think coherently for more than ten seconds he would have been quite ashamed of himself and, Oh, yes here, don't stop, Oh fuckin'...ah.

On instinct, he managed to roll over, on his knees, the very, very warm body of his alpha still against him, Attila carefully inserted a finger in his ass, meeting very little resistance, Dean could have burst into tears as he realized that he wouldn't need to be stretched or anything, that he could finally get bred now...

His claws where sinking into the dry ground, he was so ready, he waited for the alpha...

''No, Dean, You need to change back remember...''

Remember what ? What was he waiting for ? Come on, he...

The hand of Alpha was on his neck, pulling inside of him, deep in his belly.

Dean came back to his senses, panting, hands still on the ground but back to human form, Attila barely let him take the time to think (why was his brain so muddled ?), and finally entered him in one quick move, touching his prostate on the first try. His knees almost gave out, but the hand under him, on his belly, kept him from falling.

The alpha was thrusting in and out of him at a slow pace, his other hand caressing his back soothingly. Dean was going to tell him to just fucking get on with it, but Attila stilled inside him, breathe suddenly gone, from the corner of his eyes, Dean saw him shiver, his arms blurring for a bit, apparently, he wasn't the only one wanting to change, still it was reassuring to know that he wouldn't be fucked by an overgrown dog (at least not this time).

After that little episode, the slow rhythm came back, at that point he was almost sure that the alpha was waiting for something but what ?

Oh ! Oh...that fucker.

''Please, Alpha, make me come, please, come on, I...''

He didn't even need to finish his sentence, a hand had finally wandered to his cock and was now stroking it in the same painfully slow rhythm. He came with a shout, his ass tightening, forcing Attila to come and paint his inside, Dean passed out, both from pleasure and exhaustion.

******

A brand new bout of need woke him, he was once again sleeping on one of his pack mate, rather young with dark blond hair, he didn't remember really meeting him, he let his eyes wander on his pillow, he was rather beautiful, young (well for him 25-ish was young, thanks) and well endowed, Dean could almost...

No, wait, that was the heat talking, he wasn't going to delve into somnophilia in top of everything, he...he was totally awake. The young demon put a muscled arm around him, pushing his nose against his throat, scenting.

''Wait a minute...huh.''

What the fuck was his name ?

''Calvin, my name is Calvin. And do you seriously want to wait, the others are all asleep, we would have far more privacy now.''

Well, if he put it that way. Dean crawled a bit lower, sitting on Calvin, no need to go doggy style this time, he wasn't that out of it, reaching behind himself, finding his ass already wet and stretched, he brought his hand back in front of his eyes, huh ?

''Natural lubrication, as an omega your human form keeps some of the hellhounds' properties.''

''Like what ?''

''That, and the ability to bear children, not to create them, but to keep them in your body no matter what, so that they are healthy and safe... the lubricant is here to facilitate labor if you can't change.''

''That's...deeply disturbing.''

Calvin rolled his hips, encouraging him to move and take whatever he wanted. 

He did.

The next two days passed in a haze, he could remember going from hellhound to hellhound, each having his own quirks in bed (well, more like, you know, on the ground), Calvin and Aorang assured him that he would be far more coherent for his other heats, the first always being the hardest.

At some point Svante had butted in, cuddling him, fucking him lovingly, never letting him go, in fact, making Dean come twice even before he started making love to him.

And that could become a problem, right there... Dean may get attached to them, okay, he already was, but loving them was something else entirely, and that could have been okay, but the way they treated him, he was, fuck, he was worried, he didn't want to hurt them.

Of course, he forgot any worries when Brandr caught him, taking him aggressively against a wall, he was sure that the only reason the others didn't separate them was because he was begging for more rather loudly.

Then, it had been Hernando, with his very talented mouth and tongue, god, what he could do with that tongue...

Iskandar took a turn as well, quick and efficient, tiring him out for the night.

He woke up in hellhound form, he was sleeping on Nathanael, the fallen angel didn't notice him slipping away, once Dean was out of his arms, he just turned on his side, snoring softly. The omega crept up to the only pack mate that would be able to breed him. The small hellhound saw him approach, snorted and walked discreetly to the other part of the cavern, farther from the pack.

They were totally going to fuck the hellhound way, but a strong voice interrupted.

''Robyn !''

They whimpered when Alpha growled, the demon almost running to them, forcing them to change, bringing them back to reason.

Robyn, blinked, apparently surprised before a look of horror passed on his face.

''Oh, my god ! Dean, I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me !'' 

Fuck, he was almost cute, all panicky and wide eyed...

''Heh...no arm done I guess, I wasn't exactly in control either.''

The alpha snorted and ruffled both of their head, much to Dean's horror, he was two decades too old for that sort of treatment. The younger hellhound slinked onto the ground, his arm around his waist, forcing him (rather gently) to follow. 

And that's how a new day of sex, sex and more sex begun.

Masamu had been an enthusiastic lover, making up for his inexperience by his creativity.

Terrence had been, damn, he'd been perfect, like a pro.

He had slipped up again with Aorang, forcing the alpha to intervene and force him back on two feet. At that point, his head had stayed on his shoulders for a good hour, permitting him, to ask some pretty important things...things he hadn't though about before.

So he really wouldn't be that out of it next time ? (No, thanks God...)

His human form wouldn't change anymore right ? (Non committing answer, those fuckers, well apparently he had a womb and an arse that could get wet, and if he ever chose to have pups, it could show in that form as well, and he could get stretch marks, and he had stopped that line of questioning at that point.)

Did his hellhound form have another hole down there ? (Yes, omega have vaginas, isn't that great ?)

But the pups, if there ever was some, would they be like them or...? (No, just one form, an hellhound one, and all betas and sterile, but just as intelligent as their parents. Dean still didn't know if it was reassuring or not...)

Then he had changed form again, the simple idea of offsprings making him lose his head, Attila had to take control again.

Conor had used magic, he was sure of it, no one can do that with only his hands...

Finally it had been Nathaniel's turn, but the proximity to such an ancient hellhound had kinda triggered a change, and that time, when the alpha had pulled him out of that form, he had nearly bitten him, fully willing to take off one of his hands.

In the end, they were all quite happy to see the heat fade, then disappear, leaving them with a simple feeling of contentment; their pack was whole.

*****

They decided to pass the night in the cavern once again, they knew it was risky, the longer they stayed in the same place, the easier it would be to attack them, but they were stupidly worried about Dean.

Of course, that fucking heat had been tiring, but he could totally keep going, he had gone far longer without sleeping, thanks.

But they slept there, some of them near the entrance just in case... So of course they were a bit surprised when a snarling voice woke them up the next morning.

''Urg, you reek of sex !''


	7. Bonus 1 : Fenrir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...here is the first bonus for this verse, next update will be a true chapter, then some more bonus (the number of which will depend on my ability to wrap up the next big story parts while working far away from my computer).

Loki had loved Angrboda, with all of his heart, he was still getting used to these emotions.

At Sleipnir's birth he had felt nothing, this body too new, he was more curious than anything, it would take him years to understand the horror that was the life of his first born.

But Angrboda he loved, same for their children. His grace was changing, evolving, and so his children paid the price, their bodies unstable, but perfect none the less... if only Odin had thought as much. So, his blood-brother exiled Jormungandr, his memory washing away in the Atlantic ocean. He exiled Hela, the only daughter of Loki found a realm in hell, becoming a queen and a true goddess. Fenrir was first kept as Tyr's pet, before becoming too big and losing his freedom, Gleipnir binding him to a forest in what would become Germany.

Angrboda decided to abandon Loki, leaving him to his lies and his guilt, for centuries he continued to play the part of a god, a god of fire and trickery.

Then came Sigyn, the sweet goddess who tried to heal him, to know him, then their twins, beautiful, perfect, too perfect.

He never killed Baldr, but Odin killed them.

After their death, he became the god who would bring Ragnarok, quite the exploit for the archangel who wanted to flee from his brothers and their apocalypse.

He disappeared again.

Sometimes he would visit Hela and her mother, sometimes it would be Fenrir, in the dead of the night, but he mostly stayed by himself, punishing some humans and having fun, his only constant company was his guilt.

Then, he had felt it, Michael had used a lot of power to send something in the human world, the wave of it had rippled through Europa, reminding people of their brand new monotheist religion. As the faith in the ancient gods weakened, so did the chains of Fenrir, and soon his son would be free to roam the world.

*****

Fenrir had waited a long time in this dark forest, biding his time until he could avenge himself, first he would eat Tyr, then Odin, then all the others who had laughed as he was chained. 

He could feel Gleipnir weakening, by all means, he should have as well, the humans didn't know his name anymore, but he still had a sliver of grace at the base of his soul, an unknown gift from his father.

So he waited.

When he was finally freed, he searched for Tyr, but he was long lost, killed by one of the creature that served Eve, the strange ''Mother of Monsters'', and wasn't that name ironic ?

So he looked for Odin, but the old god was once again hiding, playing trickster, the way Loki had done so many times.

In this new christian world, his preys were weak, and he was bored. So he tried to find his sister, but no portal would open for him, no demons would answer his summons.

Loki told him of his sister's misadventures, rejects from purgatory were finding their ways to her realm.

He searched Eve, they created a curse with his blood.

That was when he saw Odin again, the old fool had convinced hunters that he was dangerous, he was right, Fenrir took a chunk of the arm of one of them, sharing his new curse, but they killed him, sending him to purgatory as he had intended.

Soon, he found the door to hell, and his sister.

Loki visited them more often, he finally told them of his own creation and his brothers, he was quite put out when he saw no surprise in their eyes, and quite happy that they accepted him.

Things were peaceful for a long time, but rumors traveled once again, Azazel had a plan in motion, they hoped for a ceasefire with his death, but worse came and Lilith brought the Righteous man to hell.

Fenrir still remembered the taste of angel flesh, their grace dispersing as he killed the attackers, they weren't intelligent beings, but mindless beasts unleashed upon hell, attacking everything, even those that weren't demons.

Loki vanished for a time, rumors after rumors of the world ending, but not, then maybe again.

And Gabriel came, he didn't explain, the answers were obvious.

At least he seemed much the same as he'd always been, still a strange mix of archangel and pagan god.

One strange spell, and rumors that their father had freed Michael and Lucifer.

Fenrir helped Hela formulate a plan, then, as the hellhound pack was taking far too long to come to them, he decided to speed things up and took the small passage out of her realm.

He didn't find what he thought.

''Urg, you reek of sex !''


	8. Hell 6 : Travelling

Damn, that guy was good, no one had heard him approach, well 'guy' wasn't exactly the correct therm for the giant wolf, but who was Dean to talk ? He was a damn hellhound !

And, when he said giant wolf, he really meant giant, as in taller than three Sammy, gray abundant fur, green eyes and razor sharp teeth, it didn't take a genius to understand that it was Fenrir, Gabriel's son and brother of Hela. Dean was frozen in place, he didn't what to say, or rather, he knew he shouldn't say anything, that it was the alpha's role, but Attila just turned slightly his head, inviting Aorang to talk.

''Greetings Fenrisulfr Son of Loki, we were traveling to your territory in order to seek your knowledge and wisdom...''

Uh, too bad he didn't have boots, he apparently knew how to lick them like no one else, Fenrir snorted, apparently he wasn't impressed.

''Or, you came here because your pack had his charge destroyed under his nose, and now you want to know what the fuck my father was doing there...''

Oh...great that would take hours at this rate, he decided to speed up the whole thing.

''Well, we know the what, he was freeing his brothers, it's the why we're worried about.''

Maybe, just maybe he wasn't supposed to talk, but hey, it's not as if the alpha had made a move to lead the...huh discussion ? Interrogation ? Negotiation ? Whatever... At least the werewolf didn't seem offended, just curious ? Was that good ? Oh fuck, he had to open his big mouth, huh ?

''And so you got a new pack member...''

Dean stilled as the giant wolf sniffed him, trying not to jump at his throat since the gesture while intrusive, wasn't actually aggressive.

''A Winchester... Dean ? My father talked a lot about you and your brother, your Sam would have been an alpha I think...''

Great, I would say that to Sam when he saw him again, ''Hey don't worry, if you ever become a demon, you'll be an alpha hellhound, neat right ?'', yeah, as if... But the big guy just continued his monologue.

''If we talk about my father, then we better include Hela, or else, she'll throw a fit, she's already quite stressed with all the underworlds gods trying to get more than their share of the cake... Follow me !''

And when the gigantic guy you need to pump for infos tell you to follow, you follow.

******

Hela's fortress was...well next to the door, Fenrir looked as tall as a chihuahua, so just imagine how big it looked to the pack, Why would they need something that high, rooms that big ?

Well, once in the throne room (creepy, dark, creepy, covered in bones and just that side of creepy) Dean could take a guess, next to a small throne, was a giant woman, her hair black, not traditionally beautiful but certainly not devoid of charm, he could have tapped that if she wasn't, you know, giant !

The queen stood up from her seat, her brother coming to her side.

''Welcome in my realm, Attila, may you and your pack find your stay agreeable and your questions answered. I hope you will...''

On her left the werewolf huffed, tired of pleasantries.

''Oh please Hela, let's cut the chase, one of them is a Winchester, they know Dad's an archangel.''

''Ah...well fuck.''

The giantess (their mother ? He was sure to have read something about a giantess being the mother of three of Loki's children) just raised an eyebrow at the cursing, clearly used to it... Meaning that the north goddess of the dead was just as capable of it as the rest of them. That was actually a little reassuring.

So the small queen (well maybe not so small, but her mother was putting things into perspective...) decided to make herself comfortable, no use for posturing now, and just sat sideways on her throne, one knee over one armrest, an elbow on the second, ready for some long discussion, obviously.

''Ok, so we don't know a lot, Dad didn't exactly pass to say ''Hi'' before going and melting the cage...''

Yeah, that sounded like Gabriel alright, but that's not the point, so obviously Dean decided to butt in.

''Right, but last I saw him, he died, so what happened.''

Okay, so maybe he should have greeted her before interrupting, but really, what were they expecting..? She just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

''He was resurrected.''

Duh...really, he wouldn't have guessed, he went to interrupt again, but Fenrir was quicker.

''Seems like the old man is back in Heaven, resurrecting his children left and right, and I mean children in the largest sense of the term, my father and Castiel were some of his first miracles during the apocalypse, but since your spell, he's been busy, he...''

Whoa...wait a minute, but...

''But it has not been that long since the spell, a week at most !''

Concerned glance from some of the pack members, that wasn't good, Svante and Attila were suddenly next to him, showing support, oh hell...

The little queen winced a little, really not good.

''We're in hell, Dean Winchester, time isn't constant...in my realm it pass quicker than on earth, you've been here for barely two earth minutes...''

Svante nipped at his ear, the gesture a bit to intimate in front of witness, but who the fuck cared...

''In our forest, time was slower, and it was even worst between the edge of the forest, and the edge of Hela's territory, and the cavern with the lake isn't part of her territory.''

Great, so they had passed his heat in a slower part of hell, fuck...

He didn't have time to fall into his hysterical thoughts as Hela just continued her story.

''On earth, between the moment the cage broke, and now, it has already been two months, and as I was saying, my dear grand-father has been busy, a lot of the people who died because of his angels and the demons have been brought back to life...''

''Who ?''

''I think I heard about your father, a lot of hunters...a girl, the one your brother loved and that Azazel killed...''

Jess, Dean felt a bit numb, he was happy for Sam, his brother had never been able to forget her, but his brother, the other hunters (Bobby ? Pastor Jim maybe ?), they could become a problem, Sam would accept him with a bit of convincing, he was sure of it, he was, but not John Winchester...that couldn't be good.

He was once again dragged to the actual conversation by an anguished growl.

''But, why would He do that ? What is his plan, Why is he finally coming back ?''

Oh, at least he wasn't the only one freaking out, Nathaniel wasn't doing all that well either. Hela and Fenrir just snorted.

''How would we know ? We've barely seen Loki since he is back...Something is happening but they're keeping it secret for now, you just forced them to act quicker with that spell Dean. By sending every angel in Heaven, and every demon in Hell, you locked all the doors, making any interference from him difficult. Our father was only able to come here, because he's both an angel and a pagan god, his duality permit him to go from one plane to another, he doesn't belong in one place but in two, there are only two others that can do that, the first is Lucifer, both angel and grand antagonist, creator of hell as it is now. Really, it's only because he created this place that he can still go where he wants, another fallen angel wouldn't be able to do the same.''

Dean felt almost ill as he though of Lucifer just going from place to place as he pleased... He turned to Hela for more infos.

''And the second ?''

''Why ? You of course, Michael's sword, forever his preferred vessel, but now a full hellhound, the Mark of Cain corrupted you just enough so that you could never be fully purified... as a hellhound, you can't teleport nor fly, but re-opening portals is a possibility if you've already seen what's on the other side...''

''But if I open a portal...''

''Then others can come with you, or after you. You could open up Heaven and Hell again, which...well it's probably better for everyone if those doors are open, if not we just leave earth to the mercy of the pagan gods...''

''I'm pretty sure you're one of those pagan gods.''

''Of course, but I'm also the one that those gods exiled here, my first brother is still a slave for Odin, the second is lost in your seas, without any memories of us, the third, was chained and left for dead, the twins...Alastair would have been more merciful. And, maybe I owe it to my father to be the one who will help him for once, to send aid his way.''

At that a very big body came in front of Dean.

''Aid ? We won't aid the angel we have our answers, now we need to...''

Uh...Attila was finally butting in, right on time, Dean really didn't want to serve Hela.

''At least ear me out. All I want is for the doors to be open, Dean here, could open the portal that is in my realm, the one between hell and purgatory, then the one between purgatory and earth once he finds it again. Once there, you could find my father and open portals to heaven and hell. You don't really have a territory anymore in hell, but on earth...''

*****

In the end, the decision had been made without fuss.

Hell wasn't that great for them right now, purgatory was a hunter heaven, monsters to trap and chase and kill everywhere, earth was, earth was everything. There, they could build a new home, hunt monsters without even hurting humans (Okay, that part was mostly important for Dean, but the others didn't disagree.), they could take part in Chuck's new scheme or not, and then, there was Sammy and Cas, and the others who were back. Maybe they wouldn't welcome him with arms wide open, but he needed to see that they were alright, alive and happy.

So, hours later, after sleeping and eating in Hela's halls, they stopped in front of a wide arch, in the back of her garden. Hela gestured to a bare wall between to arches.

''This is the portal Fenrir came from, you will just have to will it open...''

''You do know that I'm not a wizard right...''

She huffed, well, sorry, he really wasn't good at this magical crap.

''Then, try to believe that you are, that it will open for you, pass through it, think of 9 ¾ in King's Cross.''

The goddess of the dead read Harry Potter...okay, then.

No time like the present, he wanted to see his brother as soon as possible and focused on believing, trusting that he wouldn't end up in a splash on the wall.

He shifted in his other form and ran to the portal, thinking about purgatory, the trees, the cold wing, the wet air...

He opened his eyes, looking at the familiar place, he had met Benny not far from here. Behind him the rest of the pack passed through, all in their furry form, following his lead. 

Soon he would see Sammy again, and Cas, and if he found and picked up an old friend on the road to the portal, well it would be a good thing, right ?.

The smells were overpowering, werewolves, lamias, leviathans, they wouldn't lack prey here.

(edited 09/02/2016)


	9. Purgatory 1 : Wendigos

Now that he was back in purgatory he could really see the difference, hell had been different the way he had seen it as Alastair's pupil... The hell he had seen this pas few days had been more colorful, richer, death was everywhere but the taste of it was definitely different. But, well, that's just it he had though it was just a way to see without the torturer's taint, it wasn't, as a human Purgatory had seemed pure, dark, humid, a world more spirit than matter, now it was for more real, green everywhere, still purer than anything he had seen, but with a taint from something ancient and powerful...

Nathaniel just seemed awed by what he saw.

'Well...it's a first for me, I had never seen that part of the universe...' The fallen angel was almost giddy, it was pretty strange. 'I can smell Eve's soul all around us, it was created from her very soul.'

'And that's what makes you that happy ?' Urgh, angels... Dean snorted. 'Feeling her makes me want to scram...'

'No, I'm happy because it had been years since I saw something new, and if the human world has really changed as much as I heard, purgatory is only the beginning... As for Eve, well this place was created for her children, but if she was here you would have died the first time around, you really managed to kill for good, that's quite impressive...'

What, because there was supposed to be a way to just send her here ? Oh, well, at least that was one past foe he wouldn't have to worry about.

The pack was advancing slowly, most of the hellhounds hadn't seen that much living flora since their death, looking up, Dean couldn't see an ounce of sky or anything, really, past the dense foliage. Fenrir had told them to go west, that the portal they were looking for would be like a beacon to them, and he had been right; it was quite convenient, Dean wasn't recognizing a lot... He knew that he had met Benny not far from the portal to hell, because they had passed by it the same day, but apart from that, trees looked all the same to him.

After hours walking, the Alpha stopped advancing, bringing them to a stop.

'We should try to find a shelter, we need to sleep and to eat.' Attila turned to him. 'Do you remember if there was any cave around here ?'

'There are, but I can't remember where exactly, we usually chose to sleep in the trees rather than the caverns, that's where the monsters were...'

Of course, now he could totally sleep where he wanted, with the pack, they were the biggest and meanest monsters around (or so he hoped).

'Alright, let's split then, three of us will stay here just in case, the other will try to find a safer place, go in pair, stay invisible and come back here in two hours.'

It was decided that Attila would stay with Aorang and Conor... and Dean was once again with Iskandar, how great, that hound really wasn't one of the friendliest.

They parted silently, the two of them going north, marking their passage like, well...like dogs. Iskandar was teaching him the art of pissing against trees, worse, to his nose the odor wasn't revolting anymore but just an actual message, ''Dean was here !'', in bold letters, here for a good week or until someone else decided to erase his passage with his own.

You know what is strange with hellhounds ? It's the way their body seems to work.

From what Aorang and Nathaniel had told him during his heat, most hounds didn't have a body at first, they were like any other demons, souls without meat suit, the big difference was thant hellhounds grew their body, putting on bones, then flesh, then fur... That's why they all looked so monstrous, their bodies weren't rotting, if the flesh was sometimes showing or looking calcined, it was because they hadn't finished growing it. And while hey usually created themselves bodies close enough to their human one, they only had memories of it, so it could be quite different... Terrence had apparently chosen to add some muscles on his torso, Attila was keeping his red eyes on his human form...

But, in the end, Dean counted himself lucky to have come to hell with his own body, with everything relatively intact, scars and mementos still there... what ? At least he still had his good look !

Second thing about hellhounds bodily functions ?

They almost don't need to eat, drink or sleep. Well, sleeping at least every two days is still a good thing, that's when they replenish their energy, that's why finding a good shelter for a while was their first priority. Drinking wasn't important at all, and pissing wasn't necessary, only to quickly mark a territory or leave a message to the pack. Eating was nice, and while it wasn't vital, it was still good because he still felt hunger, only it was more psychological, like, he wouldn't die, but he would be fucking cranky.

So, yeah, sleep first, then they would need to catch something meaty.

Anyway... Right now, Dean was learning the art of pissing on trees, because his life was just that glamorous.

'How did you become a hellhound anyway ?'

What ? There alone and he was bored, he could use the occasion to learn more about Iskandar, t'was only fair, the pack seemed to know plenty about him and Sam.

The darker hound barely looked at him, concentrating on the forest, Dean had almost lost all hope of an actual conversation when he finally started to talk.

'The short version is that I trusted the wrong persons.'

'And the long one ?'

Iskandar stopped and looked at him, probably trying to know if he could trust Dean with his story, he must have found what he was looking for ; he continued walking through the woods, telling his tale in his clinical voice.

'I was born in a village near a city named Damascus, my parents were farmers, I don't know which year it was, at the time it wasn't that important, illiterate paupers didn't have the energy to care about it. My village burned in my teens, I still don't know why, only that it wasn't an accident, only four of us escaped the fire, the only girl was adopted by her uncle in Aleppo, the other two and myself were brought to a hidden village in the mountains.

There, we were trained as assassins, the leader of our order was wise but distant, our tasks were to to track and kill, our targets were chosen by him, at the time we were taught that we punished the bad guys and helped the innocents... Now I can't help but wonder if he had orders coming from the outside, if we were only brainwashed mercenaries...

Ah, but does it really matter ? I doubt I'll ever know, all those secrets must have been buried under the sand.

Anyway, I was a tracker, killing was fine, but I preferred the chase, which meant that I often had the hardest missions, those men that weren't all that good with a sword, but who could handle people and information with dexterity. My tasks could take months, but I never abandoned. 

For my last mission, I had to find my way into a rich household, and what works better than making friend with the servants. After a month all knew me, after two I was one of them, the cook had been missing for a week, his disappearance had been noticed by the masters, much to my advantage. I had planned to act during the night, the targets wasn't that well protected within his walls, I followed him to his chamber, but when I entered he wasn't alone.

They were five, around a circle of fire and blood, one of them was a boy from my village, working for my order. I remember freezing, not understanding what I saw, someone hit me from behind and I lost conscience. I woke up later, in the center of that circle, my target, a strange man wearing a red cloth and three of my fellow assassins around me.

I don't know what that rite was, but I was killed that nigh, since I had helped a demonic ritual, I was unworthy of Heaven... Well killing people may not have helped either...'

They stayed silent for a while, Iskandar brooding, and Dean trying to find something to say...

'And...you're sure these other assassins weren't under the influence of something ?'

'No, but looking back everything had been far too easy from the beginning.' He snorted. 'The cook disappearance should have clued me in, it was too big a coincidence.'

'But...' Dean didn't finish his phrase, he had heard something, beside him Iskandar was tense, not his imagination then...

Ready to snap at anything coming to them, they chose to continue walking, they needed to know what had found them before jumping into the fray, no need to alert their prey that they knew something was up.

They continued like that for ten minutes, sometimes they could see something running ahead of them, sometimes it passed next to them, still at a respectable distance but...

Oh.

Great...

'Wendigos.'

Iskandar briefly looked at him. 'What ?'

'We're hunted by wendigos.' The look of incomprehension of the hellhound said it all, not that much wendigos in hell, Dean was the expert and teacher for once, hey, that was a nice change.

'They're quick and strong, but probably not as much as us, for now they don't know what we are, probably think we're just dogs. More than one, so they're trying to push us to run so that they can have their fun.'

'Can we eat them ?'

'Huh, yeah, they are human possessed by a spirit of hunger but we've ate worse.'

'Let's gave them something to do then, it's time we turned back to the pack, let's lead them there, if we're lucky they'll follow us all the way, then we'll take care of them.'

Dean huffed, he hated those things, they gave him the creeps. 'Right, and if we're not lucky they'll just attack us as soon as we start to run.'

'Which is why you'll stay just behind me, without wandering off, you have teeth, use them.'

The hunter growled but followed as Iskandar suddenly turned back, sprinting toward their meeting place, as they ran he could see white blurs across the trees, the wendigos were still there. Still, he was a bit stunned when one of them just crashed into him.

He landed on his back, the monster on top of him, its claws trying to pierce through the skin and fur on his abdomen skin without much success, with a snarl he took a bite from its shoulder, sectioning the bone. Fuck... that fight was easier than expected. The wendigo scrambled back, hissing at him, without missing a beat, Dean went for his throat, he didn't exactly remember how to kill those fuckers, but separating the head from the rest usually worked.

It clawed at him, desperately trying to do some damage, but in the end the wendigo was powerless against the hellhound, with a powerful movement, Dean managed to tear off its head, finishing the fight. As he looked up, he saw Iskandar on top of his own prey, the head was still attached, but crushed beyond repair.

'The pack must must not be that far, let's find them.'

Dean nodded, imitating the assassin as he took a member between his teeth and began pulling the corpse behind him.


End file.
